


Fresh Dining

by epyonics



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crossdressing, Other, Tentacles, sex toys (extreme), sloppy/dirty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/pseuds/epyonics
Summary: Alphinaud obtains a minion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a list of 100 kinks (#40, #76, #77).

Alphinaud carried with him a fairly large box.

Ishgard was famous for many things, discreet business among the list of them. The box had few labels on it, but it had been directly imported from Hullbreaker Isle, and had quite the price tag attached to it. Alphinaud carried it into the inn room where he was staying, and he couldn't get the door shut and locked fast enough. Alphinaud placed the box in the center of his room. Although away from any prying eyes or ears, his anxiety over the matter did not go away.

The fad to have wind-up automatons was ever growing, enough that the newest minion was of the Azure Dragoon himself: Estinien. It meant considerably more to Alphinaud than it did to the Ishgardians for sure, particularly since Alphinaud knew the face behind the mask, and knew the person under the armor.

But Alphinaud hadn't purchased such a treasure this time. He squirmed his legs together as he opened the box. He bit his lower lip as the minion chimed to life immediately in response to his presence.

Calamari.

The calamari wriggled to attention. Alphinaud was still embarrassed he had even considered this in the first place, and he poked the cool skin of the calamari. The wet sounds it made as it writhed idly filled his ears, and did little to deter Alphinaud from how outright horny he was.

Alphinaud made quick work of his leggings, and with an excited, needy tug, pulled at his panties. White and trimmed with lace, he wondered how many others even knew what he wore on day to day basis; he was a twin whose parents had obsessed with matching his looks to his sister, down to the last detail. Alphinaud's thumb slid along the taught waistband until the thin material was pulled down to mid-thigh. That would be enough, he thought, as he greedily grabbed his cock, pumping it with his fisted hand.

Best to just get right to it. He fell to his knees as he stroked, watching the calamari wiggle enticingly.

There were a few reasons Alphinaud chose this minion over something so meaningful to him as Estinien. The thought process began with how very quickly his affection for Estinien warped into sexual need. It was all terribly vulgar, but Alphinaud knew his cock was much smaller than Estinien's, and should he have the minion in his likeness, it would be as if Estinien could finally ride his own cock, something the way larger man couldn't and probably wouldn't do himself. But even as Alphinaud lusted to make love to Estinien, making soft mewls as he bucked his hips over and over into his fist-

-the cold, slimy slide of calamari between his cheeks, its length suckling the skin-

-immediately, made Alphinaud gasp.

Calamari was an independent minion and would act on its own, but far be it from Alphinaud's expectations that it would be as perverse as rumors had implied. His other hand grabbed the calamari near its strange base. The calamari wiggled violently at that, and slapped its length against Alphinaud's sensitive genitals. The suckers flexed and pulsed and attached themselves to Alphinaud's sack, the swollen tip of the calamari suddenly slipping into his entrance without preparation or warning.

Alphinaud's fist had yet to resume teasing his cock.

The way it felt... the slender end sliding deeper into him with incredible ease...

The wriggling from the mind of its own that the calamari had was quickly driving Alphinaud insane.

A dark thought crossed Alphinaud's mind. He thought about Estinien; moreover, he thought about what Estinien must think about him. Alphinaud bet Estinien thought of him as just some cute little admirer, someone not understanding that he's much too sweet to be Estinien's young lover or boyfriend. Yet here he was behind closed doors, fucking the calamari and-

"Ahh...! Estinien...!"

-crying out Estinien's name to save him from the assault, despite his greedy ass taking more and more of the tentacle in.

"Mm!"

Alphinaud moaned in sweet pleasure as he squeezed his legs together, boney knees touching each other as he squirmed, knowing the calamari was all the way inside of him.

"Ah!"

Alphinaud hugged his legs to his chest, and shuddered. He should be horrified, with himself, with his actions, with the situation entirely, but he wasn't. His ass was flush with the floor, the calamari stretching his hole with wet slaps to the floorboards, the sucking sound filling his ears. His only worry was no longer about the seafood smell that would linger in the room, but the overpowering scent of sex and lust remaining instead, telling any and all of what he did in here.

It nearly made Alphinaud sick, feeling the writhing so deep inside his body, the soft slimy texture of the tentacle easily working its way deeper than anything possibly should.

Alphinaud's hands hit the floorboards at his hips, fingers digging uselessly into the wood. His high pitched moans increased, not having to move his hips to stimulate himself as the calamari did that work effortlessly for him.

His palms slipped as he groped for the calamari. Just as badly as he had wanted and needed it before, he wanted it out, moaning out loud at the violation as he struggled to pull the calamari out again. The squelching sounds made his stomach churn, but he had enough of a grip to struggle with it now-

-until the suckers latched on.

To his prostate.

Alphinaud screamed as he came. His hands wrenched tight onto the tentacle and he kept pulling, the sucker refusing to let up.

"Ahh...!"

Alphinaud's cries were deep and dying, feeling himself spurt harder with each tug he made on the calamari. He never understood the appeal of tentacled creatures and their assault in La Noscean fiction until now, looking down to see his semen splattered on himself, his hands, his clothes, the floor.

With a wet pop, the suckers of the calamari let go, and Alphinaud made the most guttural groan as he pulled the calamari out of his body. The slime was simultaneously gross and erotic for him, feeling the thick goop dripping from his hole just as it was smeared all over his hands and the floor beneath him. This was a mess he did not expect, but really should have. He felt his muscles collapse and he slumped where he sat, panting for breath. His still lust-heavy eyes watched as the calamari all too casually moved on its own away from him, idly wiggling in a small patch of sunlight that shown in through a window.


End file.
